The Red Head and the Mole Rat
by screaming phoenix
Summary: Kim and Rufus keep a secret from Ron


This was done for Zatran's Guess the Author contest. I suppose it's still on the G.W.A's main page as well.

Disney owns Kim Possible, yadda, yadda, yadda.... So there!

Special thanks go out for a wingman extraordinary and beta reader supreme; the one and only CajunBear73! For all of your help and guidance; much thanks!

________________________________________________________________

The Red Head and the Mole Rat

A Kim Possible Tale

It began with a jerk, followed by a rolling sensation and then finished up with a heavy weight pressing against him.

Rufus awoke with the feeling of being squashed between two heavy objects. He reacted by trying to climb out of his human's pocket and freedom only to feel himself and his human being tossed around like a rag doll.

Then came the convolutions, his human was twitching about in a frenzy of movement that almost made Rufus sick with the movement. He tried gain to climb free only to thrown back as another flurry of movement left him both dizzy and confused as to what was happening. He braced his small body against the inside of his pocket home when he felt everything jerk again. His human, his pocket, and he unfortunately, went flying again to crash hard. It was only luck, and his humans ability to roll with the impact, that they both had escaped any injury; this time.

Rufus was then thrown up in a manner that suggested that Ron had kicked out. A satisfying "Oof" told him that the leg had connected with something. The sudden sidewise movement suggested that he had followed it with a leg sweep. The lack of impact told Rufus that the intended target had, most likely, jumped over it.

Rufus began to move up and down in a rapid motion. He had traveled too long with Ron not to know that he was running with what he called his 'Mad running skills'. A sudden yelp followed by a scream and more abrupt movement told Rufus that whomever Ron was fighting had caught up with him.

Rufus was subjected to that flying sensation again, and then felt the sudden impact against Ron's leg that threw him up against the top of the pocket that he was currently trapped in. Rufus chittered loudly in an attempt to get Ron's attention long enough for him to stop long enough to allow him to climb out of his pocket prison, and maybe help with whoever Ron was fighting with.

"Oops" Rufus thought as he and Ron went flying again; landing upside down against something hard. He supposed it was a wall but he couldn't be sure from where he was at. Rufus was suddenly flipped again as Ron did a kick out that landed him (and Rufus) back to an upright position again.

Rufus was getting dizzy, tired of the rough treatment he was getting, and upset that he couldn't stop it, and decided to employ his secret weapon. He managed to hit a special spot on the inside of the pocket that he was in and was rewarded by the feeling of falling followed by a stop and the familiar complaint "Aw man not again!"

Rufus scrambled out of Ron fallen pants just as a Red haired missile tackled the how helpless Ron with a shouted, "A Ha! Got you now!" As she landed on top of him and began to tickle him without mercy. Rufus watched with some amusement as Ron squirmed under the restless onslaught of Kim's tickling combined with her planting kisses on him whenever she could. Ron quickly succumbed to Kim's double onslaught attack with something resembling complete surrender and Rufus watched as he returned both the tickling and kisses with great enthusiasm.

Rufus had felt a strange attraction to the blonde haired boy who had stopped by his cage in the Smarty- Mart store; it was almost as if he felt a connection, like they were supposed to belong together. He had even introduced himself before he had given him the name: Rufus. Ron didn't know that his new pet was much more intelligent that your average naked mole rat neither did Rufus for that matter, it just was. It wasn't until they had both been exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power that he understood his role in both Kim and Ron's lives.

Toshimiru's spirit had visited him and explained the destiny that all three of them were fated to have together.

Kim Possible's companions had not been left to random chance. Her fiery personality, her determination, her drive and desire to succeed, her need for order and stability would be balanced by the random behavior and unpredictable chaos of the Ron factor. He, it was explained, would be the fulcrum the point in which all actions were in perfect balance; the awesome destructive power of the Lotus Blade and the MMP had the potential to do great good or evil. The explanation was that all three, working together in harmony, would be the perfect team, destined for great deeds that would be recorded in the annals of history for ages to come.

Rufus watched as Kim and Ron continued to wrestle on the practice mat in the Possible basement that her parents had converted into a cross between a dojo and a weight room for them to practice in and noticed that Ron was quite content 'losing' the match to his girlfriend.

Between Ron laughing and Kim's giggling he was sure that her parents would be checking up on the two teens shortly. The noise was dying down and he noticed the kissing was becoming more passionate. Rufus turned away to give them some privacy and because he had seen this all too often lately. Lip mashing was turning into a favorite pastime for these two but, he could see no point to it.

The door opened and Kim's mother called out. "Kimmie are you two almost done yet? It's getting late."

'Not even getting started.' Kim muttered, and then called out "We'll be up soon."

Rufus scampered over to Ron to be picked up and placed on his shoulder. He looked at Kim and received a wink from her. She then told Ron, "Why don't you go upstairs and keep daddy from exploding while I roll up the mats."

"I can help KP it won't take long."

"No I can take care of it. Now Go!"

"Ok KP Ok! I'm going!" Ron grumbled as he started up the basement steps.

During the exchange Rufus had run down Ron's leg and had hidden himself where Ron couldn't see him. When Ron went into the house proper, he ran over to Kim who picked him up and cooed, "Good Naked Mole Rat! Your timing is just getting better all the time. Here's your reward."

She then handed him a wrapped piece of cheese that he devoured in four bites.

"Come on; let's get upstairs before he misses us."

Rufus then climbed on Kim's shoulder and both of them left the basement.

It had been Kim's idea from the start; find some way to delay Ron from rushing headlong into danger trying to rescue her. But, it had been Rufus's idea to rig Ron's pants to fall on command like they did. Rufus had doctored all Ron's pants, both his mission wear and his regular pants, to fall when a special spot was pressed or when stress levels in the fabrics reached certain pre-set levels.

Everybody, well except Ron; who had no clue why it happened, was happy with the arrangement.

Rufus smiled and leapt from Kim's shoulder to Ron's, as she walked up to her BF, chitterling happily. Lately, after watching the couples make out sessions go further and further all the time, Rufus had the glimmering of an idea. He was planning to rig Ron's boxers to fall when his pants did. The only problem was where and when. His smile got even wider when he imagined the expressions on both of their faces when that happened!

He couldn't wait.


End file.
